


Epilogus iugis - Rose

by Avon7



Series: Epilogus iugis [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avon7/pseuds/Avon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't wait to get to Hogwarts.  Epilogus iugis is a connected set of short pieces. AU depending on your definition of canon. I'm playing in JK Rowling's universe, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogus iugis - Rose

Rose bounced in her seat. Hogwarts!  She’d been waiting eleven years for this and for the last six months she had been counting every minute.  That was 262 800 minutes.  Her father had said that if she didn’t settle down he’d be counting seconds until he could get rid of her. That was on the day she was practising an engorgement charm on a spider when he apparated into the garden shed. Rose grinned at the memory.  She wriggled around her seat and pulled out one of the three spell books she was carrying – ‘Wand-work for Beginners’ – and began to leaf through it.  She was bored.  There was hours to wait until they reached Hogwarts and Albus still looked like he’d cry if anyone spoke to him.  She stroked the pages lovingly.  She’d read and memorised every spell in here as well as in the texts for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts.  Tucked in her trunk, beneath three of Uncle George’s ‘Skiving Snackboxes’ and an orange and black Chudley Cannons jersey were the texts for all this year’s second and third year subjects, all already read. Rose played with a simple star charm while she continued to think about Hogwarts.  Rose had four ambitions for her time at Hogwarts: to achieve 100% in every single assignment, test and subject, to make her house’s quidditch team, to master the bat-bogey hex (so far, private experimentation on Hugo had been, well, disappointing, and messy) and to turn her cousin James into a frog – or, even better, get Albus to do so


End file.
